The present invention relates to compact electronic modules, and to components and packaging for use with such modules.
One of the long-term trends in electronics has been to provide higher functionality at low cost in a more compact package. Many pages have been written on this long-term trend, and it will not be analyzed here. However, the numerous innovations disclosed in the present application are believed to contribute to a major advance in this direction.